Sakura Kidnapped and Sasuke's Decision!
by hilaryxkai1234
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by evil Orochimaru. It's up to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi to save her however, Sasuke is given a choice to save her, or recieve a gift from Orochimaru to defeat Itachi. ItacxSakXSas
1. Chapter 1

Hilaryxkai1234 does not own beyblade

--------------------------------

Sakura Captured and Sasuke's Decision!

It was a beautiful day in the leaf Village. " Ya allright"!! Screamed Naruto. " Time to go on a dangerous ninja mission. I cant wait". " Now just hold on Naruto this is a serious we have to deliver this package to the sound village". Warned Kakashi. "We need to be alert". "Ya Naruto clam down and listen to what Kakashi has to say". Lectured Sakura.

While they were walking tward the village."Allright Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura we are almost at the sound village so stay alert". Said Kakashi. " Ya beleave it"! Screamed Naruto." Its not that special". Said Sasuke." Oh ya Sasuke well who asked you"." Stop fighting you guys. Said Sakura. They walked to the front door of the packages owner, little did they know that that house was the house of theevilOrochimaru. &nb sp;

"Hello you must be Mr Tompson". Said Kakashi. " Yes I am". Said Mr Tompson. Yes their here once I get them inside I can start on phase one of my plan. " Please come and sit down, I will make you tea".Said Mr Tompson." No we should really be going". Said Kakashi." Sure!!" Screamed Naruto. " Naruto! Be more polite!. Screamed Sakura." I guess we could stay for a little bit". Said Kakashi. " Ya beleave it!!!" Yelled Naruto.

As they walked into Mr Tompsons house."Here is your package." Said Sasuke. Handing him the package." Oh thank you boy". Said Mr Tompson. " Just make yourselfs comfortable while I make the tea." Said Mr Tompson.

They all sat down and waited for their tea. But in the Kictchen Orochimaru poofed back into his self." Now, Time for part one of my plan".He took the smoke bomb from out of the package and threw it into the living room.

Out came the smoke and instantly Naruto,Kakashi,Sasuke, and Sakura started to cough. They couldent see anything. Suddenly Sakura colapsed into Sasukes arms." Sakura"! Sudenly a big dark figure emerged from the kitchen and snached Sakura from Sasukes Arms." Thank you Sasuke". Said the dark figure(Orochimaru)"Hey wait". Coughed Sasuke."Ooowww!!" Screamed Sasuke grabbing his right shoulder. In the instant it started it stopped. What was that feeling? It was like Orochimaru was just here. Thought Sasuke. Meanwhile Orochimaru dashed out of the house with Sakura still in his arms.

It was just for a second but as the smoke was clearing Kakashi thought he saw what looked to be Orochimaru." No thats not possible. But what if it was, he does live in the sound village". Said Kakashi to himself.

The smoke cleared and they could see again. Kakashi turned around to find that Sakura was missing." wheres Sakura?." Asked Kakashi. " She passed out in my arms and this dark figure snached her from me." Explained Sasuke. "WHAT!!" Screamed Naruto." You let someone take Sakura like she was nothing!"" You dont understand!" Said Sasuke." I just dident let her be captured". Said Sasuke." My curse mark started to burn". Said Sasuke rubbing his right shoulder.

" Than it was him". Said Kakashi." Who!Who! Tell me". Begged Naruto." It was none other than Orochimaru". Said Kakashi." What!!" Yelled Naruto."Of cource". Agreed Sasuke." That would explain why my curse mark is acting up, so he must not be that far away".Said Sasuke. And what is he going to do with Sakura"?

Sakura awoke only to find herself back in the leaf village. She seemed to also be in a dark, cold, and creepy room down below the house. But this part of the leaf she had never seen before. It had a weird aura around the place she had been taken to. Suddenly the door opened shinning the bright light in the dark room. Shinning the light brightly into her eyes. Incomes Orochimaru." Orochimaru"!? Said Sakura confused." Thats right Sakura I was descised as that man Mr Tompson". Explained Orochimaru."Where am I, and why did you bring me here?! Demanded Sakura. " You are in one of my many hiding places. And Im going to use you to get to Sasuke". Slithered Orochimaru."You stay away from Sasuke!!" Warned Sakura." I dont think you are in any position to be threating me. He will have a choise to save you or not". Said Orochimaru.

" If he doesent choose to save you I have plans for you"." He will come for me!".Said Sakura. I hope he comes for me i mean why wouldent he come. Thought Sakura.

" Heh dont be to sure"." What do you mean?".Asked Sakura." I have something to offer him that he cant resist". Said Orochimaru closing the door behind him."Wait!!" Screamed Sakura. But it was too late he was allready gone.

Meanwhile at Mr Tompsons house." I cant find Mr Tompson". Said Naruto." Of cource." Said Kakashi." Orochimaru must have descised himself as Mr Tompson".Finished Sasuke." Right I knew that believe it". Nodded Naruto." Ya right, You loser". Said Sasuke."SASUKE IM GONNA!!!" Yelled Naruto." Stop it Naruto calm down". Said Kakashi grabbing hold of Naruto.

"What we need to focus on is where Orochimaru took Sakura". Suddenly a big cloud of white smoke appeared in front of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. And out came Orochimaru. Instantly kunis came out of Sasuke,Kakashi, and Narutos kuni holder on their thighs." Orochimaru". Said Kakashi." So we meet again Kakashi". Said Orochimaru. "Where is Sakura". Said Naruto. Sasuke grabbed his right shoulder.

"Oh dont worry Naruto shes with me at my secret hiding area". Slithered Orochimaru. Good so shes safe. Thought Sasuke." Come if you dare". And with that he poffed out of the room leaving a map behind him. Kakashi picked up the map.

"Sasuke, Naruto lets go". Ordered Kakashi." Ya lets go save Sakura"!!Screamed Naruto.

Okay thats the first chapter tell me how you like it. Sorry for the spelling errors im not a very good speller. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own beyblade

Chapter two: Lets go save Sakura!

"Let me out"! Screamed Sakura pounding on the door. Suddenly she had an idea. How could she be so dumb! She could poof out of here. She made three hand signs and she dissapeared into a white cloud of smoke.

She landed outside of Orochimarus hide out only to come face to face with Orochimaru."Orochimaru"! Said Sakura grabbing a kunai out of her kunai holder." So you got out of the room, well we will just have to chain you up so you cant escape again". And with that he dissapeared and appeared again behind hitting the presser point of her neck knocking her out.

Meanwhile back at the leaf village gate." Where does the map say to go"? Asked Sasuke." It says to go to... uh it pointes to...Says Naruto puzzled.Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped."Naruto give me the map". Said Kakashi receaving the map from Naruto." Okay, it says to go to the dark place of the leaf village on the north side". Said Kakashi.

" So we go straight". Said Sasuke." Right". Said Kakashi. They walked a little farther straight when they saw a house with a strange aura around it and a gard was standing in front of the door. They hid behind the house in front of Orochimarus hide out. Not knowing that the gard was right behind them.

The gard right behind Naruto grabbed him from behind, grabbing a kunai from his kunai holder, holding it to Narutos throat. Naruto being as still as he could, could do nothing but watch as Kakashi and Sasuke lowered from their fighting stances and dropped their kunai onto the hard earth ground. " Good boys". Said the ninja.

Suddenly Naruto dissapeared and the next thing the ninja knew he was holding a log." What the"?! Naruto appeared again behind the ninja. The ninja turned around only to be beaten up by Naruto falling to the ground uncounsious." Well done Naruto". Said Kakashi as he and Sasuke picked up the kunai they had dropped.Naruto gave his famous toothy grin and said" Thank you, ha take that!". Screamed Naruto. " Sush be quiet loser do you want to attract unwanted attencion?" Whispered Sasuke. "Oh ya, sorry". Said Naruto.

All three of them ran up to the door supprised that they didnt encounter any of Orochimarus followers. They opened the door to find four ninjas standing in front of a door. The four ninjas looked at the three and lunged at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

" Get ready Naruto". Said Kakashi." Sasuke". Said Kakashi in a low whisper." Naruto and I will hold them off I want you to through that door they were garding and hopefully it will lead to Sakura, got it?" Ya I got it".Said Sasuke. The four ninjas reached Naruto and Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu.

All four ninjas plus all four Narutos clashed into eachother." Now Sasuke go!" Said Kakashi running to help out Naruto. Sasuke ran to the door, pushing it open and ran down stairs that lead to the basement.

When he reached the end of the stairs he saw Orochimaru."Orochimaru!".Said Sasuke. He felt his curse mark acting up but ignored it." Welcome Sasuke." Said Orochimaru." Where is Sakura?!" Said Sasuke fuming mad." oh dont worry shes right here."He pointed to the side of him where a uncouncious Sakura lay."Sakura!"Said Sasuke running up to her. But Orochimaru stepped in front of Sakura blocking Sasukes way." What did you do to her?Asked Sasuke, getting more angry by the second.

" Nothing, she just tried to run away so I had to knock her out to bring her back here. Shes not hurt". Said Orochimaru.Sasuke looked at Sakura just to make sure she wasent hurt.' _It lookes like he wasent lying thats good'_.Thought Sasuke.

"I need to ask you somthing". Hissed Orochimaru."What"? Asked Sasuke." Do you still seek to find power to kill your older brother"? Asked Orochimaru. No ancer came from Sasuke." Well I think you do, so I will make you a deal". Said Orochimaru." I will give you the power you need to defeat him".Said Orochimaru." And tell me how you would plan to do that"? Asked Sasuke.

" Its easy, all I have to do is put the same curse thats on your right sholder and do it to the other sholder". " And how would that help me defeat my older brother"? Asked Sasuke. " It will triple the power of your curse and you will get three times better than you are right now".Said Orochimaru.

"And".Said Sasuke." And so you have a choise Sasuke, you could choose to save the girl or receave more power and I will keep the girl for me. So Sasuke what will it be?

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. Than came to his sences." I dont need you to help me get better Im fine on my own". He said." Well Im sorry to hear that so you will have to fight me to get her back". Hissed Orochimaru taking a fighting position.Sasuke did the same.

_ ' If I could just get Sakura away from him'_. Thought Sasuke. Orochimaru darted tward Sasuke ready to kill him.Sasuke dodged just in time, heading for Sakura. When he reached her his curse mark started to hurt him badly,he was losing energy and chacra. Orochimaru was getting ready to call out his big snake( as Naruto would put it) and finish Sasuke off. Thinking fast, Sasuke made some hand signs and let out the fire ball jutsu on the roof making a part of it fall on Orochimaru.

Suddenly the whole house started to fall apart. _'The house is going to colapse'_! Thought Sasuke. Sasuke knew that he had to grab Sakura and get out of there before it colapsed with them in it. Sasuke picked up Sakura and pofed out of the room. Right after they left and the house colapsed, Orochimaru broke the sement wall he was under and said," Soon Sasuke, very soon you and Sakura will be mine".And with that he pofed out of the room and back to the sound village.

"Uuh". Mumbled Sakura." Where am I"? She asked." We are right outside of the leaf village doors". Answered Sasuke. She looked up to see Sasuke still holding her. She blushed. He finally put her down.She thought she could see a hint of red on Sasuke as well, but shook it off." Sakura are you ok"? Asked a concerned Sasuke. She was really bushing now and she knew that he was kinda blushing now." Ya Im ok just a little sore from Orochimaru knocking me out". Said Sakura rubbing the back of her neck. Not knowing that Orochimaru did more than knock her out.

" Sasuke what happened"." What do you mean"? He asked. " I mean while you were saving me he told me that he would make a deal with you if you dident choose to save me, what was that deal"? Sasuke looked down. " Oh Im sorry Sasuke I dident mean to.."" "He offered to put another curse mark on me to make me strong enough to defeate my brother". Said Sasuke.Sakura was shocked_.'did he really turn that down just to save me?"_ Sasuke Im sorry". Said Sakura looking sad." Its ok you know while I was thinking about the decision that I could become that good on my own and that..." He turned around totally blushing.

"What?" She asked. Sasuke turned around and Sakura blushed harder than ever."That I want to be with you Sakura. I need you to help me train and be there to support me. And I have devloped feelings for you".He said. And with that he cupped Sakuras cheeks and kissed her. It was only for a few seconds before Naruto ran up to them.They Instantly they broke apart blushing.

"Hey Sakura your ok"! Said Naruto with Kakashi right behind them." Good to have you back Sakura". Said Kakashi." Thank you". Said Sakura." Alright everyone well I surched the house but there was no sign of Orochimaru. And I think we have had a big day so we should get some rest, so we will meet up tomorrow in the forest. Ok everyone have a nice night bye". And with that he poffed out of sight.

"Ok see you tomorrow". Said Naruto And then he left. " So shall we go?" Said Sasuke reaching out to take hands with Sakura." Ya". She said taking his hand. And they walked back into the leaf village hand in hand.

Okay i know your thinking that was corney and Sasuke was a little oc but i will not accept flames if you put one on i will just send a nasty message back to you. telle how you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own beyblade

Chapter Three

Sakura woke up thinking about what happened the day before." He kissed me". She said quietly." He said he needed me".Said Sakura."Ooww"! She said. She started to rub the back of her neck where, there were two black swords crossing each other on the back of her neck. But Sakuras hair was covering it so know one knew it was there.

Sakura looked at the clock to see that the time was 8:30 a.m. "Oh no"! She screamed." Im late". So she jumped out of bed, brushed her hair, threw on the clothes, straigned her leaf village head band and raced out the door screaming," bye mom!"

Sakura ran all the way to the forest." Sakura your late". Said Naruto. "Sorry Im Late Kakashi". Said Sakura totally ignoring Naruto. Sakura looked over to see Sasuke walking tward her." Good morning Sasuke". Said Sakura cheerfully."Hi". Said Sasuke calmly." Allright everyone today you three are going to spar with me". Said Kakashi.

"What"!? Screamed Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke just looked suprised."Thats right and Sasuke you are up first".Sasuke and Naruto both put up a good fight but both failed to even break a sweat on Kakashi." Allright Sakura its your turn"."Okay". She said. She took a fighting position. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched from theside lines totally exhausted."Go Sakura, ya you can do it beleive it!"Said Naruto. She looked Sasukes way and he winked at her.

"Sakura pay attencion, before we start the same rules apply. If your not prepaired to kill me than you cant beat me". He reminded her." Okay begin"!" He shouted. She ran tward him grabbing four kunai in each hand throwing them straight at Kakashi. He doged them easly and dissapeared, and appeared again right in front of Sakura. He punched her in teh stomach and she went flying into the air.'Sakura!" Shouted Sasuke and Naruto.

The instant she got hit she dissapeared into a white cloud. A log appeared in her place." Well done Sakura". Complamented Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi senshi". She Said. Sakura was right behind him charging at him to finish him off. Both Sasuke and Naruto were impresed."Shadow clone jutsu!"She screamed. But her chakra dident respond. She stopped."What the?" She said. Suddenly the two crossing black swords on teh back of her neck started to glow the color bright red like blood. Sakura dropped to her elbos and knees grabbing her neck screaming in pain.

Kakashi darted over to Sakura followed by Sasuke and Naruto."Sakura whats wrong"? Asked Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi knelt down beside her." Sakura let me see". Said Kakashi moving her hand away from her neck. Sasuke took her other hand and Sakura squesed Sasukes hand. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the mark on Sakuras neck." What does that mark mean"?Asked Naruto." I dont know Ive never seen it before." Anwsered Kakashi.

Suddenly Sakura started to change." Get away from me!" She warned in this evil voice. Sakuras pink outfit started to turn to blood red. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi started to back away."Kakashi whats wrong with Sakura"?! Asked Sasuke. Meanwhile Sakuras warm sky blue eyes turned to this evil bright red color.

She stood up, and black chakra was flowing all around her. Her clothes and eyes were red with haterid. She looked up to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi looking at her in fear for her. " Where is Itachi"?! She demanded. Sasuke just looked at her. Shes like a whole diffrent person. Thought Sasuke. "Sasuke if im not mistaken Itachi is your older brother right?"Asked Kakashi."...Ya..." Said Sasuke.

Suddenly two clouds of white smoke appeared on both sides of Sakura. Out came Orochimaru on her left and Itachi and Sakuras right. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all looked shocked for a second and then stood in a fighting position. "Orochimaru"! Said Naruto. "..Itachi!"...Said Sasuke. Itachi put his arm around both of Sakuras shoulders and said." Hello little brother".

"Ororchimaru what did you do to Sakura"? Asked Kakashi sternly." Kakashi, I dident do this to Sakura"."I did". Said Itachi cutting off Orochimaru. All attencion turned to him. Meanwhile Sakura was injoying Itachi by putting her hand in his hand around his shoulders. Sasuke was furious now. Naruto was jealous." Does it hurt you little brother"? Said Itachi who noticed how Sasuke felt." Does it hurt because I have taken somthing else away from you that means alot to you"?

Sasuke had it. He looked down and then looked up again, his red Sharrigan eyes glowing with both sadness and anger."Oh it lookes like I upset you. Ha your pathetic". Said Itachi." Why Sakura"!Sasuke demanded." Was it just to hurt me,."He paused." Or was there another reason"?!" Your smart little brother.See I made a deal with Orochimaru that I got to keep Sakura and Orochimaru would take you"

Sasuke looked shocked."Why would you want Sakura"?!Asked Sasuke."Shes cute and you took so long to tell her how you really felt so I took your place". Said Itachi." Besides she seems to like me alot, dont you Sakura".Yes my love".Sakura said still enjoying Itachis love."Thats only because you put a curse mark on her and now shes not her self If Sakura was herself right now she wouldent want anything to do with you. I hate to admit it but Sakura loves Sasuke and nothing can change that"!" Naruto..." Said Sasuke softly." Well said Naruto but its to late Naruto shes compleatly taken over by the curse".said Orochimaru.

"Oh you think so well take this"! Screamed Naruto and with that he lunged at Orochimaru. Naruto was still tired from the battle with Kakashi so he power was nothing compared to Orochimaru. Still he went for it punch after punch, kick after kick all Orochimaru blocked easly. Naruto was almost out of Chacra now and he backed of Orochimaru panting hystericly.

"Thats enough Naruto".Said Kakashi." Ya let me finish what you started"! Said Sasuke and he ran at his older brother. Itachi pushed Sakura out of the way and copied Sasuke running at him with full force. By now Sasuke had recovered from The battle with Kakashi and had full energy and Chacra. For once Itachi looked worried and slowed down. This was Sasukes chance."Ya go Sasuke you can do it BELIEVE IT!!!" This was it.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped,dirt blowing everywhere. The smoke disapered and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto saw Sakura standing in front of Itachi Proteting him!"Sakura!""Why?" Good job Sakura". Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were stunned at what she did." Do u believe me now Sasuke. She loves me".Sasuke looked into Sakuras eyes full of hurt and betrale. Suddenly Sakuras clothes and eyes turned back to pink clothes and light blue eyes and she dropped to he ground with a thunk. Itachi swoped her up and signaled to Orochimaru that it was time to go. They dissapeared right on the spot.

"Wait come back with Sakura!" Screamed Naruto running up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down._Do you believe me now Sasuke, she loves me. _Was all he thought he was lost in a cold dark world of coldness and sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke are you ok"?Asked Naruto."She betrayed me". He said."What".Said Naruto." You know Sakura would never do somthing like that"! Said Naruto." Now just hold on Naruto, I dident think about this earleir but now I recognise that mark on Sakuras shoulder. Its called _Shadow Daggers _and it takes over the persons body for a long amount of time.So Sasuke, she dident betray you she wasent her self". Said Kakashi.

" Ya Sasuke its like your curse mark. Your not your self".Said Naruto." Ya your right, thanks Naruto and Kakashi".Said Sasuke. _Im comming Sakura! just hang in there._

Meanwhile back at the leaf village in a little house." Itachi, how long do you exspect me to stay here".Said Orochimaru." Do not forget that I still have to retrieve Sasuke"." I know that". Said Itachi who was sittng next to a still uncouncious Sakura." How are you going to wake if she just returns to her normal self"?" Its easy really, all I have to do is touch the mark on her neck and she will turn back to her evil self again".

And with that he picked her up and gave her to Orochiamru." Here hold her".Said Itachi. He held up her head and touched Shadow daggers on her neck. The mark turned red. Sakura woke up with a start, and she began to change, she screamed. Orochimaru let go of her and she dropped to the ground still screaming in pain.

Her eyes again turned blood red along with her clothes. She got up looking at Itachi. Its" Its good tot be back". Said evil Sakura walking over to Itachi and held his hand." Good to have you back." Said Itachi." Ok are we ready to finally take down the leaf village"?Asked Itachi to Sakura and Orochimaru.

Don't own beyblade.

They walked out of the door and headed for the academy. A few minutes later Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke heard screams. They turned around and their eyes widened. They saw smoke." The leaf village is on fire!" Screamed Naruto. "Oh no!"Said Sasuke." Come on team lets go!"Said Kakashi. And with that they ran tward the leaf village.

They ran to the front gate, panting and then they stopped.There eyes wide open." The village"! Said Naruto" Come on we have to lead these people out of here!"Said Kakashi looking at Sasuke and Naruto." Ok". They said.

Suddenly they saw a figure in the smoke running tward them. It emerged only to be stopped by two jonin ninja. It was Sakura!" Sakura!" Said Sasuke hoping she would notice him. She dident. She was to busy with the two jonin.

Suddenly a black aura surrounded Sakura." Wow"! Said Naruto." Sakura I dont want to hurt you". Said one of the Jonin." Oh, but I want to hurt you". She said. She dissapeared." What?!"Said the Jonin. She appeared again right in the middle of the two jonin with two kunai, one in each hand and on both of the jonins necks." Just one slit and Ill cut your head right off". She said.

" No Sakura dont kill them you dont know what your doing". Said Kakashi. "Oh I know ex...OOOWWW"! She said dropping to the ground." Sakura whats wrong?" Said one of the jonin." Stay away from me!" She said. And with that she stabbed the jonin in their shoulders and ran back into the smoke still looking like she was in pain.

Kakashi ran over to the two bleeding Jonin." Are you alright"?He said bending down to tend to the wounds on the two Jonin."Ya well be ok". Said one of the Jonin. Kakashi turned his attencion to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was looking at the Jonin and Sasuke was still looking into the smoke where Sakura made her escape.

"Sasuke, Naruto I want you to go and find Sakura". Said Kakashi. Sasukes face lit up." But Kakashi what about you"?Said Naruto. " Ill be fine just go and find Sakura" .Said Kakashi. " Ok lets go Naruto". Said Sasuke." Ok." Said Naruto and they both ran into the smoke after Sakura. They ran and ran. The smoke seemed to never end. They finally reached the end of the thick smoke and looked around hoping ot find Sakura. Instead they ran into Itachi and Orochimaru. They were surrounded by 8 Jonin ninja. They were back to back.

Sasuke pulled a dazed Naruto behind a little house. 'Good they dident see us.'Thought Sasuke. They both poked their heads out to see the fight. They wathched as Itachi and Orochimaru easly took down 4 of the 8 ninja comming their way.They dident even break a sweat. "That was easy, if thats there best than this village is as good as gone".Said Itachi. Sasuke became furious. " Oh no its not"! Said Sasuke comming out from behind the house. Naruto folowed." Ah, Yes just the person I wanted to see". Said Orochimaru." Itachi! Im going to make you pay for what you did to Sakura and our clan"! Said Sasuke totaly exnoring Orochimarus coment. Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this.

His sharigan eyes were bright and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was pissed'.Wo.' Thought Naruto." Alright lets do it". Said Naruto. Naruto let out his red nine tailed fox chacra and his face began to change. His Nails became sharp and curved. Sasuke was storing his chacra to use his most powerful attack. The Chidori. Sasuke dropped his hand and shaped it like he was holding somthing.

Suddenly this bright blue ball of chacra sounding like a thousand birds appeared in the palm of Sasukes hand. They were both ready to fight now. " You ready ready"? Asked Naruto in an evil raspy voice." Ya, Im ready lets go". Said Sasuke and he and Naruto started to dash tward their targets." Dident you see both of us take down the 8 Jonin just a few minutes ago little brother? Compared to them your nothing". Said Itachi watching his little brother come closer and closer tward him. Bring it on Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bring it on, little brother._

They were almost there. Orochimaru and Itachi were already ready. Sasuke was ready. He drew his hand with the blue ball of chacra and aimed it tward his older brother. He struck his Itachi multiple times and Sasuke missed every time. " Little brother you are still very weak". Said Itachi dodging another one of Sasukes blows.

Sasukes Chidori was weakining from all teh missed blows. He had one more shot. It was now or never. He drew his hand back and slamed it right into Itachis stomach. All the air inside of Itachi drained from his body and he dropped to his knees. He looked stunned. Sasuke looked down at his older brother. He had finally done what he wanted to do for years. Beat his older brother. Now all he had to do was finish him off. He wished Sakura was here to congradulate him. But first he had to see how Naruto was doing with Orochimaru. He turned to where Naruto and Orochiamru were fighting.

Sasuke was stunned at the way Naruto looked. He was covered in his blood. He had deep wounds ing his chest and arms. Strangly he was still counsious. Sasuke thought it was because of the nine tailed foxes will not to give up and lose, and because Naruto was stuborn." Naruto stop, please!" Said a familiar voice running tward Naruto and Orochiamru. It was Sakura! Naruto and Orochiamru turned to see her running tward Naruto. Naruto instantly changed back to himself." Sakura your ok". Said Naruto dropping to his knees from lack of energy and blood." Naruto"! Said Sakura. She came up to him and knelt down in front of Naruto. Sasuke became jelous. So to try and get Sakuras attencion he ran over to her and Naruto.

When Sakura saw Sasuke she stood up after cleaning and bandiging up Naruto. "Sasuke". Said Sakura when Sasuke reached her. Her eyes filled up with tears." Sob, Sasuke im sorry, but you have to believe me i dident betray..." She stopped. Sasuke grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him and hugged her. She was suprised at first but then she hugged him back. She could feel how warm he was. Meanwhile while Naruto was watching them, he was as jelous as ever." oh thats all sweet little brother, but dont you remember that Sakura is mine".Said Itachi walking over to Orochimaru.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke and Sakura backed away from them." I got you last time, this time ill finish you off for good". Said Sasuke standing in front of Sakura. "That was a lucky shot, it wont happen again". Said Itachi getting angry and putting his hand on the spot where Sasuke struck him." That may have been a lucky shot Itachi, but it looks like Sasuke did some damage to you". Said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in amazement. She blushed. Itachi and Orochimaru both looked at her the same way. Her face became sturn.

" Well Sasuke today is the day that I finally kill you". Said Itachi. This angered SAkura. She was so mad because of what Itachi did to Sasuke and his clan in the past." Sasuke, Im sorry but I have to do this". Said Sakura. Sasuke turned around to face her. He was confused. She ran around Sasuke and headed for Itachi." Sakura stop!!" Screamed Sasuke and Naruto." Foolish girl". Said Orochimaru." Itachi let me teach her a leason". Said Orochiamru." Fine but I warn you if you kill her I will kill you".Warned Itachi.

Orochimaru walked up a couple steps and then he pulled one of his sleeves up and bit his thumb until it started to bleed.Meanwhile Sakura took out a lot of kunai and shurken and kept them in her hands and kept running tward her target. Orochimaru took his bleeding thumb and put his arm out.Sasuke and Naruto knew what was comming but Sakura dident even notice. He started from the inside of his elbow to all the way down to his palm, a red strip of blood running down his arm. He put his hands together and made hand signs." Ninja art, summining justu"! He screamed. Suddenly this huge snake appeared and Orochiamru was standing on the head of the snake. " Sakura".! Screamed Naruto." Get out of there!"Finished Sasuke.

But Sakura wasent afraid. She drew back both of her hands that were full of kunai and shuriken and threw them all at Orochiamru and his big snake. The snakes tail swated them all and they fell to the ground and without making even a scratch on the tail of the snake." What?!" Said a suprised Sakura." Your next Sakura". Said Orochiamru. The snakes tail swung right back tward Sakura. It hit her right in the side and she went flying.She coughed up blood.

"SAKURA!!" Said Sasuke and Naruto. She started to fall to the ground when someone swooped up and caught her. They both drooped to the ground. Sakura was uncouncious in his arms. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to the figure and Sakura. They came up to them." Kakashi"! Said Naruto."Here Said Kakashi handing Sakura to Sasuke." Naruto are you ok to fight"?" Ya"." Lets go Naruto".

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping Sakura. She had become so strong and brave and he dident even notice tell now. But he could tell that she was tierd because she was under that curse for so long and even after that she had the strength to challenge Orochimaru and hold her own. He looked up to see Kakashi fighting Itachi and Naruto back at it with Orochimaru. " Kakashi, do you really think you can beat me"? Asked Itachi." Well i wont know until its all over". SAid Kakashi lifting up his head band to revel his Sharingan." You think that will help you think again. Dont forget that i have it to but in both eyes". Reminded Itachi." I dont need to be reminded Itachi". Said Kakashi.

Kakashi charged for Itachi with full force. " Itachi". Said Orochiamru." We should retreat". SAid Orochiamru with Naruto striking him. Then Naruto hit Orochimaru in the shoulder almost breaking his arm. Itachi knew that he was almost out of chacra himself. And he became angry because of this." Okay". Said an Angry Itachi who nearly dodged a blow to the head by Kakashi. Itachi lept back of off Kakashi and waited for Orochiamru. Oroachiamru saw Itachi and punched Naruto right in the gut and he flew landing on his back on the hard ground uncouncious." Naruto!" Said Kakashi running over to Naruto. Sasuke joined them with Sakura in his arms still uncouncious. He had held her close to him. He looked up at his older brother and saw Orochaimru who had joined him._ Thats odd, why would he retreat._ Thought Sasuke." Mark my words, we will be back for you little brother, and Sakura to". Hissed Itachi and then they left. Kakashi picked up a very baddly beaten up and wounded Naruto.

And well be ready Itachi. Said Sasuke." Sasuke come on I think we should take Sakura and Naruto to the hospital. You to have to go because i see that you also have some cuts that have to be healed. That goes for me as well". Said Kakashi." Okay. Im just glad that the village wasent destroyed by Itachi and Orochaimru, and that i have Sakura back". SAid Sasuke And with that Sasuke and Kakashi walked tward the hospital.

Naruto woke up and found himself in a hospital bed all bandeged up on his arms and tightly aroiund his chest. He sat up and his chest shot up an amazing amout of pain on Naruto. He winced and sat back a little bit." Dont move around alot Naruto". Said Kakashi. Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sasuke on his right side." You are such a loser". Said Sasuke." Sasuke Shut up!" Said Naruto. " Calm down".Said Kakashi. Naruto saw them being bandeged by two nurses." Hey wheres SAkura?" Asked Naruto looking around the room." Shes in another room". Said Sasuke.

" Sakura is being treated by a specail doctor for the bruse inflicted by Orochiamrus snake on her right side. Its pritty bad she also has deep wounds on her arms from fighting with the jonin". Said the nurse treating Sasuke. "Okay Sasuke your all done"." You too Kakashi".Said the nurses." Thank you". Said Kakashi. " We will go and see how Sakura is doing". Said the nurses and then they left the room.

Meanwhile in Sakuras room. Sakura was still asleep. The doctor was still healing her side. Finally Sakura woke up." Where am I?" She asked looking at the doctor." you are at the hospital and i am healing your wounds so please stay as still as possible i am almost finished". Said the doctor." Okay". Said Sakura and she became as still as she possibly could. The nurses came into the room just as the doctor was finishing up." There im done, so Sakura how do you feel"? Asked the doctor. Sakura got up and out of her bed and walked around the room." I feel great". Said Sakura bending and stretching." thats good so your all finished and im going to heal another patcient" Sid the doctor." Um doctor do you know if my friends are here"? Asked Sakura.

" And who are your friends dear". asked the nurse." their names are Kakashi Hataki, Naruto Uzumaki, and..." She stopped and began to blushed." And Sasuke Uchiha". Finished Sakura." Oh them their two doors down from you". Said one of the nurses." Actally I was just on my way there to heal your friend Naruto". Said the doctor." Oh thank yu". SAid Sakura._CHA! Ya i wonder what Sasuke thinks of me know ya go Sakura!_ Said inner Sakura. They all four walked out of the room and two doors down to Narutos room. They entered the room. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke looked up. They were suprised to see Sakura out of bed so soon." Sakura-san your okay". Said Naruto. " Ya im fine". SAid Sakura.

SAkura walked over to Sasuke and bent down to his level(he was sitting in a chair),and put her hands on Sasukes thighs. He blushed." Sakura im glad your okay" Said Sasuke. Meanwhile the doctor and the two nerses started to heal Naruto." Sasuke..Sob, Im so sorry that you got hurt because of me". Sobbed Sakura and she turned her head to the side because she knew Sasuke would not want to see her crying. All Sasuke did was smiled at her. He lifted his hand and turned Sakuras head back around." I would do anything for you Sakura". Said Sasuke grabbing her and held her close to him. Sakura just hugged him back and cryed on Sasukes shoulder." Its okay Sakura im here". Said Sasuke. But in the outside window Itachi was looking inside." Enjoy it while you can, Sasuke.

While Sakura was cring on Sasukes shoulder Kakashi was looking at the curse mark on Sakuras neck. It was changing the colors black and then red. This ment that Itachi was some where near by. He looked around the room looking for him." okay Naruto im done, how do you feel"? Asked the doctor. Naruto jumped out of bed almost nocking down the doctor." I fell great i feel bran new believe it"! Anounced Naruto. By now Sakura had stopped crying." Allright i think were all set to go". Said Kakashi.

" Okay". They Said. Sakura walked over to the doctor and nurses." thank you for healing me sir". Said Sakura politly." Your welcome". He Said. Then they walked out of the room and out of the hospital." Allright everyone we have had a ruf couple of days so lets take it easy for a while". Said Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke I need to talk to you two, Sakura you can go home and ill see you tomorrow in the forest". Said Kakashi." Okay see you tomorrow Kakashi and Naruto".She Said. She walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. After Sasuke put his hand where Sakura had kissed it and blushed." Bye Sasuke see you tomorrow". She said and then started to run to her house waving at the boys." Ya bye". Said Sasuke still blushing.

They waved back until they couldent see her anymore. then Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads tward Kakashi." We need to be extra carful". Started Kakashi." What do you mean"? Asked Naruto." I mean we have to watch Sakura and make sure Itachi doesent come in any kind of contact with Sakura or this hole thing will start over again and i dont think this village can take another attach like the last one". Said Kakashi." So what do you want us to do"? Asked Sasuke." we will have to keep a eye on her all the time intil itachi gives up on her".Said Kakashi." So tonight Ill start and keep an eye on her for the whole night btu tomorrow it will be your guys turn you need to watch her the hole day after pratice".He said." But Kakashi wont you get tired staying up all night"? Asked Naruto.

" Ill be fine ill see you tommorrow". Said Kakashi and then he left to Sakuras house. Sasuke was woried for Sakura, he did nto want to lose her again, and voved to do whatever it took to keep her safe." Well im going home, see you tomorrow Sasuke". Said Naruto ." ya me too".Said Sasuke. And they went their seprate ways. Meanwhile at itachis little house. Orochiamru was laying on a small bed a bandage around his shoulder. itachi poffed into the room. Orochiamru opeaned his snake like eyes" So"? Asked Orochiamru." their all fully healed and went home". Said Itachi." So then why dont you go and get her then". Asked Orochiamru." Because the boys are keeping a watchful eye on her". Said Itachi." So how do plan to get her back then"? Asked Orochiamru." Well, I think that because they are keeping such a watchful eye on her that she will begin to drift away from them". He Said." And thats when ill get her". He said." Good plan". Said Orochiamru and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own beyblade.

Sakura opeaned the door to her house and closed it slowley. She walked up the stairs tring not to wake her parents. She walked into her room and carefully closed the door. She was so tired she dident bother to get into her pajamas. She walked over to her bed and layed down on her bed. " I almost destroyed Konoha". She said with tears rolling down her face. She rubbed the back of her neck where the curse mark was back to its normal state. She wiped away her tears." But I know everyone will help me especially Sasuke". Said Sakura. She rubbed her eyes. She was becomming very tierd. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Outside her window Kakashi was sitting right beside her window chuckling softly at his make out paradise book._Finnaly, I have some ti__me alone to read my book._

Moring came and Sakura woke up with a yawn. She turned over to look at the time. It was 7:00. She would have to get up soon. Outside Kakashi was still asleep with his make out paradice book over his eyes. Back inside the house Sakura figured she would take a shower and blow dry her hair and get dressed.By the time that was done it would be 8:00 and she would have to leave. She tighened her head band on the top of her head and walked out of the house.

She looked outside. It was a warm spring day. She looked at her garden. All of the flowers blommed with all their might. By now Kakashi was awake and watching her from her roof. He also looked around to see if one of the boys had arived to pick her up and take her to the training grounds. A figura walked to Sakuras front gate. Kakashis one eye was wide opean. He was suprised to see that Sasuke was the one to pick her up. When Sasuke reached her Kakashi disapeared to the training grounds to meet up with Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke. She turned around quickly so Sasuke wouldent see her blushing. Sasuke looked at her. He smiled." Sakura lets get going". Said Sasuke. Sakura turned around." Oh ya right". Said Sakura. She suddenly saw Sasuke putting his hand out . For a minute Sakura was suprised but then she smiled and then took his hand. Sasuke looked away just like Sakura and turned a light shade of pink. Sakura came closer to Sasuke and put her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder and said." Lets go Sasuke-kun". She said sweetly. Sasuke was redder than a red bell peper. He became himself again and said," Ya". And with that they walked to the training grounds.

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked together until they saw the training ground area and Sakura had a question. She stopped." Hey Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura."Hn?" Said Sasuke." Does this mean were...a couple?" Asked Sakura turning compleatly red. Sasuke stopped and turned around saying," Only if you want to". He said. Her face lit up and she ran up to him grabbing his hand and putting her head on his shoulder." Yes". She said. Then he turned to her and they both reached up and kisssed. When they parted Sasuke said," Lets go Sakura-chan"."Oh right". And they walked the rest of the way to the training grounds hand in hand.

They reached the training grounds to find Naruto climbing trees again, and Kakashi reading his make out paradice book. He looked up from the book and looked at the new couple." Good morning Sakura,Sasuke". He said disapearing from the tree and landing right in front of them. Naruto did the same." Good morning Kakashi- sensei". Said Sakura."Hi". Was all Sasuke said." Hi Sakura-Chan!" Said Naruto. Sasuke gave him a evil stare. Oh man if looks could kill. Naruto gave him a evil stare too.

They glared at eachother for a few seconds before Sakura pulled them apart and turned to Sasuke." Whats up with you Sasuke-kun" " Huh oh sorry im okay Sakura Chan". She still looked concerned. He p ut his hand on her shoulder tring to reassure her. He looked into to her eyes" Sakura Chan Im okay i promise". Said Sasuke.

Kakashi walked up to them and bent down a little ways to make eye contact with the two genin. When they saw him they immediately broke apart blushing. But it dident last long for Sasuke. " Sorry to break up that tuching moment but we do have a mission today". He said." Oh right sorry Kakashi sensei". Said Sakura as sweetly as she could._'Cha!! I was having a really good moment with Sasuke kun you suck Kakashi sensei'!_ Said Inner Sakura popping up behind Sakura. " So whats the mission". Said Sasuke as cool as ever with his hands in his pockets looking up at Kakashi." Well its just a D ranked misssion so nothing dangerious just going shopping with a family. So Sakura will help the mother shop and we will watch her two kids". Said Kakashi.

" AWWW Man thats so boring we have to stay in a house with two snot nosie kids while Sakura gets to go shopping". Moaned Naruto." For once I agree with Naruto" Said Sasuke leaning up against at tree with his arms folded."Deal with it guys". He said Looking at both of them"Come on lets go or ill leave you behind". Said Kakashi walking away from them. They all followed right behind him.

They all folowed right behind him in a line with Kakashi in the front and in the back lest Naruto, in the middle Sasuke and on the right Sakura holding hands with Sasuke. They kept walking failing to notice that a spy for Itachi watching them from a tree not to far from them. Than in a flash he disapeared. They dident feel his chacra at all. So they kept on walking.They reached the house only to be greeted by a young woman in her early 30s and two young boys about eight years old running around the house. She looked at the confused guests and then chuckled. "Oh please dont mind my children. Please come in". She said.

They walked into the house and stood in the living room. Ms Hanson introduced her two boys to the ninja. The boys stood on each side of their mother." This is Koji". She said pointing to her left. Koji had blue overalls on with a red shirt underneath. " And this is he said pointing to her right. Takato had the same clothes on as Koji except his overals were red and a blue shirt underneath." Hello". Said Sakura bending down to their level." Im Sakura, this is Sasuke", She said pointing to her back right ." This is Naruto", She said pointing to her back left." And this is Kakashi". She finished pointing behind her head. The boys said hello to eachother." Okay boys you be good while im out and be nice to these ninja who are watching you". She said to her two boys. She looked up at the ninja." I was wondering if you three boys could come with me because im getting alot of stuff and i need more than onre person to help me"? She asked.

" Sure" Said Kakashi. Sasuke and Narutos eyes widened and then they dragged their sensei outside leaving a confused mother , kids, and Sakura confused. Sakura sweatdropped. Outside Sasuke had a stern look on his face and Naruto was yellping at him like their was not tomorrow. "Kakashi sensei! We cant leave Sakura by herself Itachi could come back and take her away again". Said Naruto. At the sound of his name Sasukes fists tightined and he became angry.'_How dare he do that to my Sakura-chan!' Sakura-chan ? Scence when did i call her that'? _He was broken out of his thoughts when he realized Naruto was shaking him." earth to Sasuke!" Said Naruto.Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him."Get off me dobe"! Said Sasuke.

He brushed himself off and stood up straight looking at Kakashi. " But I do agree with Naruto she cant be left alone". Said Sasuke. " Guys it will be okay we wont be gone for long". Said Kakashi. Then he walked back into the house with the two boys following him." Okay lets go". Said Kakashi. Ms Hanson, Kakashi, and Naruto walked out of the house heading for the market. But Sasuke stayed behind. He turned to Sakura." Arnt you going Sasuke -K..."She dident get to finish because Sasuke grabbed her and pressed his lips aginst hers in a passonate kiss that Sakura returned happily. When they broke apart they looked into eachothers eyes and Sasuke spoke." Sakura please promise me that while im gone you will be careful". Said Sasuke." I promise Sasuke -Kun.

Then she kissed him on the cheek and he left to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura watched him leave."EWWWW"!" Said Takato and Koji making gagging noises. Sakura turned around to see them grossing out at the scene they just saw. Sakura rolled her eyes and bent down to their level." Hey boys you want to play somthing"? Asked Sakura."YA !" Said the boys and Sakura took their hands and they went outside to play.

Sasuke hated shopping more than ever now. I mean the lady would go every where in the store up and down the isles it was hard for all three of them to keep up with her. Especially Sasuke because he would zone out a bit and thin about Sakura.(So un-Uchiha like i know) and it was slowing him down."Oi! Sasuke come on". Shouted Naruto. Sasuke gave him a death glare that would kill if Naruto saw it but he dident. Than he ran down the isle tring to keep up with them one again.

Meanwhile at the house in the front yard...

Sakura and the boys were playing outside having a great time. But then the shy started to get a weird color of grey. Imedatly Sakura knew somthing was wrong. Then out of know where a thunderbolt came down right in front of them. Sakura sheilded the boys from the intence light. Out from the light came Orochimaru and the one and only Itachi. Itachi looked fine and Sakura figured that he had recovered from the fight. Orochimaru on the other hand had his arm in a sling and i dont need to tell you the rest. Just that he looked like hell hit him twice." Ahh my cherry blossom how nice it is to see you again". Hissed Orochimaru. Sakura new that this was going to end baddly. She turned to the boys and wispered, " boys go in the house and hide. Dont come back out here". They hesetated." Now!" They ran insdie the house, not looking back like she asked.

Once Sakura knew that they were save she continued the talk with them. She looked at Orochimaru and smirked." Seems Naruto did a number on you Orochimaru". Orochimaru scouled. He threw a kunai at Sakura. It was so fast she dident have any time to react. It hit her in the sholder. " AHHHH" She cried as she flew back alittle bit from the impact.

Back at the store...

Naruto was teasing Sasuke... for the tenth time. Come on Sasuke you know you want to put it on". " No Naruto for the last time I will not wear that pink shirt"! NAruto gave up and ran up to Kakashi and the woman. Sasuke was about to join them when he felt somthing. He ran over to Kakashi. " Kakashi somthings wrong! Sakuras in danger!" " Sasuke are you sure? " Yes lets go now!" And he a nd Naruto and Kakashi started too run to the house. They told Ms Hansson to wait at the store and they would be back

'Sakura please be okay im comming' Thought Sasuke as he ran to the house, Chakra pumping through his feet. Naruto and Kakashi were right behind him. Tring to catch up to him.


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

Several things have come up, and the next update will unfortunately be delayed for a few days. Sorry for any inconveniences.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura kidnapped and Sasukes decision.

Sakura is kidnapped by Orochimaru and givin a curse seal by Itachi. Its up to Sasuke to save her before the Akatsuki get a hold of her and he goes with Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters sorry.

No flames please

Id like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me 

NorthernLights25-sorry for taking so long

MangaLover24-Thanks

c.b.o.l-Thank you for your honesty I will try harder.

Naruto8ramen- Thank you very much.

Chapter 7

Back at the house with Itachi Sakura and Orochimaru… 

Sakura pulled out the kunai that was imbetted in her shoulder and threw it at Orochimaru with deadly speed. He easly dodged it. He smirked. " Ill cut to the chase as to why itachi and I are here." Said Orochimaru. Sakura eyed them carefully. Orochimaru continued. " Itachi and I have only teamed up together because we both want something. Itachi-kun wants you and I want Sasuke-kun for my new body." Hissed Orochimaru.

It was Sakuras turn to smirk. " Do you really think Sasuke-kun and I are going to come willingly?" She asked glarring at both of them. " Of course not my cherry blossom. That's why were working together. It will take both of us to take the both of you down." Said Orochimaru. Sakura took a defensive stance. She looked at her opponets. ' Damn it. I cant fight both of them and protect the boys. And my shoulders killing me.' She thought holding her wounded shoulder.

" So if you come willingly we wont have to cause you any more harm." Said Orochimaru. " No! I will never betray the vilage and join the Akatsuki!" She screamed. " Well see" Said Itachi activating his Mankyo Sharringon(S.p?). Sakura quickly looked away. She remembered once when Kakashi-sensei told them how to fight the Manyko Sharringon.(s.p)

FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………………………..

Team 7 (minus kakashi) were at the bridge where they were once again waiting for their late sensei to arrive and lie to them about why he was late. Then 5 minuetes later Kakashi appeared reading his porn book. " YOUR LATE KAKASH-SENSEI!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke looked pissed. " Sorry guys but I was watching crawl its way across the street so I naturally had to protect it from getting stepped on." He said reading his book.

" LYER!!!" They screamed. Then they started to train. Everything was going normaly when Naruto asked, " Hey Kakashi-sensei.. How do you defeat the Mankyo Sharringon?" He asked replaying the fight against Itachi and Sasuke. At the question Sasuke and Kakashis eyes widended. It was a while before Kakashi answered.

" Well Naruto, you have to avoid looking him in the eyes or you will be caught in his genjutsu. You have to focus in his feet and deturmine where and when he is going to strike." He said looking at his team who was listing to him intently. " Wow cool Kakashi-Sensei. Who told you this?" Asked Sakura. The other two boys listened to his answer.

Kakashi blushed embarest by the one who told him. That just made Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wonder more. Than he said in over more than a whisper, " Um.. Might Guy told me." They all stared at him for a second. Than burst out laughing. Well Sakura and Naruto started to laugh Sasuke just chuckled. " Hahahahahahahaha, good one Kakashi- Sensei now who was it really?" Asked Naruto on the grass laughing his butt off.

Kakashi got angry. " HEY IM SERIOUS"! He screamed. All three of his students stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. " Really?" Asked Naruto. " Yes really". All of them thought about it for a second and them shrugged their shoulders and went back to training.

END FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………..

Sakura smirked at the flashback. ' That's right don't look at his eyes. Uhh easier said than done Kakashi sensei.' She thought. ' Oh well nothing I can do but draw out time and hope that Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke show up soon'. She thought getting into a fighting stance. Orochimaru and Itachi copied her and waited for her to make a move.

Back with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi…………………………………………….

Naruto and Kakashi were trying to keep up with Sasuke who was running at an amazing speed. " Kuso(1) Sasuke Teme(2)!! Slow down!" Screamed Naruto. But Sasuke wasent listining. He just kept running. They were so close to the house now. So close he could see the house. Naruto and Kakashi were running right beside Sasuke now. They reached the house seconds later and all stoped dead.

There on her knees, hands outstreched, covering the two younger boys, five feet away from Itachi and Orochimaru, lay Sakura on the covered in stab wounds all in her chest,and scrapes and scratches all over her body. She was breathing heavily and looked like she would colapse at any second. The two little boys looked at her horror written all over their faces.

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Screamed Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto running over to her. Sakura looked at them with a painfull exsprecion. " Kakashi-sensei….. Naruto…… Sasuke…- Kun…." She whispered when they reached her. She finally colapsed into Sasukes strong muscilor arms. " SAKURA"! He screamed shaking her slightly. Sakura weakly opened her eyes and looked at her three teammates. " Sorry,.. Sasuke-kun." She said weakly. Sasuke looked at her increadibly. Naruto and Kakashi looked at her confused. " For what Sakura?" He asked.

But before he could answer Orochimaru intervered. " Hm. Lookes like Sakura hates looking weak in front of you guys. Especially you Sasuke- kun." He said smirking. Sakura looked away from Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed. " Let me tell you how she got into this condition.." he said looking at Sakura.

FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………….

Sakura made the first move punching the ground making a split in the ground heading twards Orochimaru and Itachi. They both moved out of the way just in time, landing on each of her sides five feet away. Orochimaru on the right and Itachi on the left. Sakura kept a close eye on both of them.

Then Orochimaru and Itachi charged at her. Running at amazing speed that Sakura didn't think she could dodge. So she quickly decited to jump over Orochimaru and land a couple feet away from them both. Sakura was making up a plan to kill them when she suddenly saw Takato and Koji running tward her. ' Oh no!' She thought. Orochimaru smirked. " These bothersome kids are in my way. I hope you don't mind if I distroy them, do you Sakura-chan?" He asked making hand signs.

Sakuras eyes widened at Orochimarus words. The boys had reached her and were looking at the s class crimanals. Orochimarus hand seals stopped and he started his jutsu pointing both his hands twards Sakura and the boys. Seconds later A huge gust of wind with swords and kunai came rushing twards them. Both boys screamed and Sakura did the only thing shee could.

She grabbed the boys by their arms and pulled them behind her. She braced herself for the attack, spreading her arms out to the side of her sheilding the boys. The attack started. Swords peirced her stomach going half way threw her while the kunai flew past her imbetting in her arms and legs while the other weapons grased her face and body making scratches and scrapes run across her body.

She screamed a long loud scream dropping on her knees but her hands still out protecting the boys. Itachi and Orochimaru looked shocked. Sakura spit blood on the ground, looking at the ninja. "Sakura-san!" Screamed the little boys trying to touch her. " Stop! Don't move". Said Sakura breathing heavily. They froze.

She then took out the three swords in her stomach and chest and the rest of weapons that found a home in her body, dropping them to the floor. She then put both arms out again. " I will… ne..ver. let you hurt these…. Bo…ys." She suttered. Her face showed nothing but cofedence. Blood poured out of her wounds making a tiny pool of blood around her. ' This is bad. Im losing to much blood. But I have to beat them. Even if it kills me!' She thought.

The two boys looked at her in horror. But suddenly she heard three angels scream her name in horror. Angels should not scream in horror. "SAKURA-CHAN". They said. She could tell by their footsteps that they were almost to her. Her body was failing her and she colapsed into one of the warm but strong arms of one of the angels that called her name. Than everything went black.

For what seemed like hours she was floating in total darkness. But sudenly she saw a light up ahead. "SAKURA!" screamed the light. She reached twards it. The light got brighter, making the darkness around her dissapear. She opened her eyes when someone shook her slightly almost loveingly. She could see three figures. She instantly knew who they were.". Kakashi-sensei….. Naruto…… Sasuke…- Kun…." She whispered. She was able to see more clearer now and could see their worried exsprecions. And she smiled weakly.

END FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………..

Sasuke looked about ready to kill and Naruto and Kakashi were almost at that point as well. Naruto leaned down to Sakura and took her hand. " Don't worry Sakura-chan we will kill them." He said cofendently. Sasuke for a minute looked jelious. But then joined in. " Hn they will pay for what they did." He said to her. " That's right. No one messes with my student and gets away with it." Said Kakashi smiling at her. Sasuke was smiling as well. And of course Naruto was with his huge goofy smile.

Sakura smiled. " Arigato."(3) She said. She then fell asleep in Sasukes arms. Naruto got scared f and thought she died. He was going to start and shake her when Kakashi stoped him. " Shes just asleep Naruto. We should finish this battle quick. She needs help fast." He said to Sasuke. Sasuke nooded, looking at Sakura. He smiled at her beautiful face. She looked so peacefull sleeping. But she was in so much pain that she made painfull faces in her sleep. Sasuke would make Orochimaru and Itachi pay.

He carefully picked her up and carefully layed her down away from where they would be fighting, right in front of the house. He told the boys to watch over her. They could only nod and Sasuke assumed that they were in shock. He turned back around and walked into the middle of Kakashi and Naruto who were faced twards the two criminals and they all took their fighting stances. Itachi and Orochimaru followed their example. All of them glarring at eachother while Takato and Koji watched from the sideline with Sakura uncounsious on the floor.

And it begins. The final battle.

That's all for now. Only a couple more chapters more to go. Sorry for the long wait. Sophmore year makes it a year of a lot of homework so I havnt had time to write. Infact I made most of this up seconds before I typed it I didn't write it down. It just sort of poped into my mind.

Hilaryxkai1234: Hoped you like my chapter.

Sakura: Of course they liked it. Because Sasuke-kun was in it and he saves me.

Inner Sakura.: CHA THAT'S RIGHT. OUR SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura: Right Sasuke- kun?

Sasuke: Hn.

Inner Sasuke: HELL YA WE ROCK.

Sasuke: What the hell?!

Naruto: Hahahaha what are you doing Sasuke-teme? talking to yourself?hahahaha.

Sakura: NARUTO STOP MAKING FUN OF SASUKE-KUN!

WHACK

Naruto: OWWWW. Sakura-chan. That's not nice.

Sakura: Hump

Hilaryxkai1234: Okay. Anyways see you next time.

Kuso Damn

TemeBastard

Arigatothank you.

Chan or kun means that you know the people well. Kun for boys Chan for girls.

San means someone older than you and someone you respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Thanks to all of my reviewers 

Unspoken Emotions

SakuraHarunoKinomoto

NorthernLights25

GaaralovesMihoko

**Thanks a lot guys.**

Sakura drifted in and out of councesness. She knew her injurys were bad but she didn't have the strength to move her hand to them and heal them. She also knew if she was going to heal them she was going to need Takatos and kojis help. She turned her head the best as she could and looked into their worred and horror facees of the young boys.

"T…Akato, Ko..ji." She whispered weakly. They looked down at her. " Sakura-chan". They said simotainesly. Takato got down on his knees and placed Sakuras head in his little lap. Koji got on his knees beside her. "Koji.. I need you to take my hand and direct it to my injurys. Can you do that?" She asked weakly.

He could only nod. He took her hand and moved it to some puncture wounds on her stomach where most of the swords logged themselves into her body. She made some single handed hand signs and a greenish blue chakra surrounded her hand. The boys could only watch in awe as the wounds on her stomach closed.

She healed most of her wounds quickly and managed to get into a sitting position. Sakura looked over where the boys were fighting. Naruto and Kakashi seemed to be okay with Orochimaru, and Sasuke looked like he was holding his own with Itachi. She turned to the twins.

" Takato, Koji, this time I want you to stay inside the house and don't come out no matter what. Do you understand?" She asked, looking at them intently. The nodded their heads and ran into the house. Sakura smiled. Then she heard a scream. She got to her feet slowly and looked back.

She looked to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi on their knees, looking at Orochimaru with dead eyes. '_They must be under the paralyzing jutsu that Orochimaru used on Sasuke-kun and I in the forest of death.'_ Thought Sakura. Itachi and Orochimaru had some scratches and bruses. So did Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi but other than that they were fine. For now.

Sakura started to panic when Orochimaru and Itachi took out Kunai and started to walk twards them. _'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_ Thought Sakura. '_Sakura use the curse mark'. _ Said Inner Sakura. _"What?! Why?!'_ Asked Outer Sakura. _'Sakura it's the only way to save our friends. If you can tap into the power and use it to its full ability than you can save them and kill those to. But it may cost you your life.'_ She said.

Sakura smiled. _'If that's what it takes to save Sasuke, Naruto and, Kakashi than so be it.'_ Sakura was going to show all of them what she could do. _' Are you ready Sakura?' _Asked Inner Sakura. _'Yes.'_ She told her inner. The next thing Sakura knew the swords on her neck turned blood red. Sakura grabbed her shoulder with her hand and bit back a scream as red markings( different from Sasukes curse markings because Itachi put the seal on her) started to cover her intire body.

As this was happining Sakura remembered when Sasuke told her that if the curse marks spred across her intire body she would feel nothing but bloodlust and her soul would be lost. The pain got worse and worse but she continued to bear it. She also remembered all the times Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Naruto saved her. This time it was her turn to save them.

The marks had finished spreading across her body and they turned from red to black. Her eyes turned from a light emerald color to a dark blue, almost black looking. Her clothes( Which are from Naruto Shippuuden) turned into a dark purple one strap tube top that showed all her curves and a straight black skirt that goes a little above her knees. Sakuras headband turned from red to black, her hair became longer alittle over her shoulder.

The final part of her transformation was the blackish, blueish, purplish chakra that surrounded her whole body. ( by the way I have horrible skills at writing clothing so if you think she turned into a goth your wrong. Sorry p) Sakura looked at her self. She was gorgous. She was powerful. She was invencible. The sweat Sakura was gone, and in her place was powerful Sakura, who lusted to see some blood.

'_**Must have blood. Need blood. GIVE ME BLOOD!"**_ Roared the monster inside her who took over Sakuras body when she transormed. Sakura screamed inside her head. Inner Sakura tried to comfort her. ( Okay If you don't know whats going on Sakura has been forced inside of her mind with inner Sakura while while the curse mark has taken over. A monster named Kyara is controling Sakuras body and wont stop until everyone around her is dead.)

'_Sakura its okay. Your soul has been lost and you couldn't control the curse mark'._ Said inner Sakura trying to calm Sakura down. I didn't work. " But I thought I could control it and now look. Im in a another dimension. Theres not light or anything, just a pool of darkness." Said Sakura _'But this is what you wanted Sakura.'_ Said inner Sakura. " I know. I just have a really bad feeling that this monster is going to hurt my friends. I didn't want it to happen like this. I was supposed to contol it but I failed." She said trying not to cry. _'Im sorry Sakura but theirs nothing we can do but watch.' _Said inner Sakura.

Meanwhile…………………

The monster inside Sakuras body looked around. How long had it been scence she had come out into the world? A couple of decades? It didn't matter. She was free to hunt, kill, and spill blood as Kyara the slayer. " **Hey kids. How about having a little fun with me."** Said Kyara laughing evily. Itachi and Orochimaru snapped their heads up to look at her. In the prosess the jutsu on the guys wore off and they looked at her as well.

Kyara smirked. She was going to have so much fun killing each and every one of them.

Well I finished it. Sorry if it wasn't what you were thinking. I will update soon

Ja ne

Hilaryxkai1234 aka Amanda


	10. Chapter 10

Hey updated chapter 9!!!!!!!!!


End file.
